From London with Love
by Shadow Kiara
Summary: Oh man, the title is so cheesy! SEND ME TITLE SUGGESTIONS! Full Summary inside, please read it. And please review! THIS IS A JONAS BROTHERS STORY!


**So this is my new story, also my _first _Jonas Brothers fic, so please help me where I need help (I hope it's not necessary of course), and review please!**

**_The story: Victoria Marie Lawrence is your typical 16-year old who lives in London, England. She and four friends are in this amature band called 'Us 5' (I know, original). Though her mother is strictly against the whole band thing, Vicky and the band enter a talent show and their prize was to record one song, for private use.  
She is in constant fight with her mother about everything.  
She has an older brother called Jonesy, who is 21 and married to Susan Winters. They are expecting a child... Jonesy and Sue are the only ones who really support Vicky's band.  
She has a younger brother, Dylan, 13, who is daddy's favorite and a real pain in the butt. And let's not forget her youngest sister, Roxanne, who is only 7. She is, of course, mommy's favorite.  
Her mother, Sylvia Lawrence, works at a big Global Network company.  
Her father, Benjamin Lawrence, is in the military, who is going to be send to one of the battle area's to help rebuilt everything...  
Susan is sous-chef in one of the biggest and best restaurants in London and Jonesy is a lawyer._**

**_When her mother is transferred to a new location, the whole family, except for Jonesy and Sue who stay in London, moves to Wyckoff, New Jersey.  
There, she moves in next-door to the Jonas Brothers. You might think this is your typical 'JB in love with new neighbour', but I try not to make it that basic and typical. There is a lot of drama involved as well._I hope this sounds good and I hope you guys want to read and review the upcoming chapters...**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Look on the bright side..**

**-Little Flashback-**

The whole family was sitting in the living room for a family meeting. Even Jonesy and Sue were there.

"Ok, kids, your mother has something big and fantastic to tell you" Benjamin Lawrence said.

"What's wrong mommy?" Roxy asked, in her own cute way.

"Well, I have a special announcement wich might please all of you" Sylvia Lawrence started.

"Oh god, you're having another baby!" Vicky called.

"Aww mom! We don't need another baby in the house" Dylan cried.

Sylvia laughed, "No, no, no. We are not having another baby"

Vicky and Dylan let out a sigh of relief.

"But what's going on then, mother?" Jonesy asked.

"Well, my boss gave me a raise, and he wants me to tranfer to a bigger office in America!" Sylvia smiled.

"That's wonderful, Syl!" Sue smiled.

"So, you're moving to America?" Dylan asked.

Benjamin shook his head, "_WE _are moving to America"

"WHAT?!" Vicky called, "No way! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Isn't it fantastic?" Sylvia replied with a bright smile.

Vicky shook her head, "Not, it's nothing near fantastic! I don't want to move, everyone I know and all I know is here, in London!"

"I'm sure you can make new friends in America" Benjamin said.

"And what about Michael? Everyone knows long distance relationships don't work"

Her mother sighed, "I guess you've answered your own question"

"But what about my band?"

"Sweety, you do know that you and your band never stood a real chance at becoming famous? It was just a fun experience" Sylvia shook her head.

Vicky jumped up, "We do have a chance, but not if we move to America!"

"I am sorry, but the plans are already final, we are moving to America in a week" Benjamin said.

"UNBELIEVABLE!!" Vicky yelled and raced out of the living room, up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

There was an awkward silence in the living room as music was heard from Vicky's room.

Whenever Vicky was angry, or sad, or something like that, she would drown out everything and everyone else by playing her favorite artist, the Jonas Brothers.

**- And, we're back -**

The Airport.  
Everyone was saying their last goodbyes before the entire Lawrence family, well except for Jonesy and Susan, were going to leave for America.

Vicky was saying goodbye to her band, Donny, Leslie, TJ and Michael. Though she prefered it didn't have to be this way.

Just a few days ago, Michael and Vicky decided to break up, after a two year relationship, because they both agreed that long distance wouldn't work for them.

But they promised to be friends, and the whole band promised to stick together and try to work to the top.

"What if we chain you to the Big Ben, then you can't leave" Leslie suggested.

For the last couple of days, ever since Vicky told them she was moving, Leslie was coming up with ideas to keep Vicky in England, with no result.

"Just forget about it, Les, I have to go" Vicky sighed.

"I am going to miss you, Vick!" Leslie said, hugging her best friend.

"I'm going to miss you too" she then turned to the guys, "all of you"

"You have to write us" Donny said, hugging Vicky.

"And don't forget it!" TJ added, hugging her in turn.

"You know I will, and I won't forget" Vicky smiled, and then turned to the last person standing there, Michael.

They just stared at each other, although they promised to stay friends, it was still tought.

"What...no hug?" Vicky asked carefully with a faint smile.

Michael smiled and hugged her, "You'll survive" he wispered.

"By the way, look on the brightside, at least you'll be able to see more Jonas Brothers concerts" Leslie then added.

Leslie was right, because the Jonas Brothers weren't that famous in England, yet, it was hard to see them live.

"Vicky, we have to hurry or we'll miss the plane" her father then said.

Vicky nodded and turned to her oldest brother and Susan.

"Sure you can't come with us?" she asked.

"Sorry sis, but we have some things to do back here" Jonesy said, hugging his little sister.

"Sure I can't stay with you?" Vicky then tried.

Susan laughed, "Don't worry, we'll come and visit you soon" she said as she was now hugging Vicky.

After all the farewells, and some tears, the Lawrence family borded their plane and were off to America!!

* * *

**So, this was the intro, a lot of hugs in the end... I hope you'll like it.  
Please comment if you want me to continue the story (I'll post the first chapter anyways but just to know I'm not wasting time).**

**And if you have a better title suggestion, please tell me because I am not happy with this one (if you do like this one, please tell me also)!**

**- Shadow Kiara**


End file.
